Forum:Wiki clean-up
Right, now that it's been decided that we're going to carry out the clean-up operation, I'm going to lay out the plan here. The Procedure Getting through all the articles will be time-consuming, it's relatively simple. If your sign-up has been approved and your name is on the team list below, then you can start whenever you have time. The entire operation will be run through this page and fortunately, there's no need for everyone to be present at the same time. But if you have signed up, please pull your weight and do as much as you can. To make it easy to understand, I will lay out the procedures in steps: #Everyone on the clean-up team will go through each page cluster in order from 1 to 53 (this is required to prevent the order from becoming out of place). We are to go through all pages in that cluster and check its length as well as whether the author is active or not. Please go through the pages by rows, starting with the bottom right article on the third column and working your way left, and then up one column on the right again, etc. This order is a must or the links in the clusters will not work properly. Every time you pause your part of the clean-up, write down the name of the page to the left the last one you checked, so someone else can continue where you stopped, starting with the article listed. #Check the author's name with the writer/under construction template. If the page doesn't have either template, check the page history to find the author's username. If the author's name on an article is unfamiliar, it's likely that they are either inactive or banned. Consult the list of users below to confirm if they're inactive or banned, (use Ctrl + F and type in their name to make it easy to find on this page). ##If the user's name is not on the list, check the author's contributions to see if they are banned. If so, add them to the banned users list. ##If the user's name is not on the list, check the author's contributions to confirm their last mainspace edit (set the namespace parameter to "(Main)"). If they have not edited since October 1st, 2012 (March 1st, 2013 if the user has less than 300 edits), then add their name to the inactive list. ##If the user's name is on either list, skip to step 3. #If an article has no content except a writer/under construction template, it is considered a blank page. If an article has no page sections ( Headers ), or multiple page sections with no content under them, or has an infobox and no content outside it, or it is otherwise under 10,000 bytes (use page history to check its length), it is considered a stub article. ##Stub articles are to be added to the "pages to be namespaced section", if the author is either inactive or banned. This step is necessary for admins as well, to keep a record of all pages that have been namespaced in the clean-up. ##Blank articles are to be added to the "pages to be namespaced section", if the author is inactive; if the author is banned, the blank article is to be tagged with . Admins may delete the article without the use of the template, but must add the same reason to the deletion summary. #If you see an article in a page cluster in italics, that means it's a redirect page. If your link redirects you to another page, do not touch the redirected page, as this will mess up the order of the assigned page clusters. Instead, click the link that will lead you to the redirecting page, mark it for deletion, and add it to the deleted red-links sections. The redirect page should be marked even if the user is active. If you want, you can fix all the articles that will be affected by checking WhatLinksHere. An admin will delete the redirect for you shortly. #If you are an admin on the team, you must devote some of your attention to moving and deleting the pages left on the list. ##After deleting a page, add the page name to the "deleted red-links" section using next to the red link, with the article name replacing the variable. ##Be sure to move pages without leaving a redirect. After namespacing an article, add the old page name to the "moved red-links" section and provide a link to the new article using Template:Namespace. #If you are on the team but not an admin, you must devote some of your attention to fixing all red links left behind by the page moves and deletions. Under the red-links section, add your name to a handful of articles on the list and work through them before you begin. Click "what links here" next to the articles with your name to see the list of affected articles. This task can also be done by admins, although this should be only if they have no more pages to move or delete. ##If you are fixing a red link to a moved article, revise all the red links on the affected articles with the namespaced link provided by the admin who moved the page. ##If you are fixing a red link to a deleted article, simply remove the brackets ([[]]) around the red links. ##Do not fix red links on userpages or user talk pages. All other namespaces are allowed. #Once you are done fixing all affected links to a page, cross out the old article name with , but do not take it off the deleted red-links list. #Whoever checks through the last page in a cluster, please cross out the cluster with , and move the "in-progress" text to the next cluster. #While cleaning up, please mark all your edits as minor to prevent flooding of recent changes. If you don't intend to make many edits outside your clean-up edits, you can set all your edits as minor by default in . #If you happen to spot any old non-stub articles that can be deemed NCF, be sure to tag them accordingly. #If you receive any form of communication from a user affected by the clean-up, redirect their attention to me, and I'll sort it out for you. As a final note, I'd like to thank the volunteers for their initiative and willingness to help, and I trust that you'll do your job well as we work our way through this colossal task. If you have any questions, you're always welcome to ask me on the IRC or on my talk page. Good luck. The Team The team is currently small, but more volunteers are always welcome. If you want to sign up, please do so here. If approved, your name will be added to the list below. Page moving/deleting * * * Link fixing * * * * Inactive/banned users Inactive * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (the following accounts are DiCinnoa's former accounts) ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * ** (Active May 2013) * * * * * * * * * * * * * (Note: user has been active on the IRC within the last six months.) * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * }} Banned * * * ** ** * ** ** ** ** * * * List of pages In-progress Page clusters Remember to start from the bottom right (third column) and work your way from right to left. If you do this wrong, you will mess up the order of the listed clusters. Don't forget to update the next article to be edited once you're done. Note: All stub or blank articles marked as the property of CommanderTony should be tagged for deletion. *Cluster 1 — Complete *Cluster 2 — Complete *Cluster 3 — Complete *Cluster 4 — Complete *Cluster 5 — Complete *Cluster 6 — Complete *Cluster 7 — Complete *Cluster 8 — Complete *Cluster 9 — Complete *Cluster 10 — Complete *Cluster 11 — Complete *Cluster 12 — Complete *Cluster 13 — Complete *Cluster 14 — Complete *Cluster 15 — Complete *Cluster 16 — Complete *Cluster 17 — Complete *Cluster 18 — Complete *Cluster 19 — Complete *Cluster 20 — Complete *Cluster 21 — Complete *Cluster 22 — Complete *Cluster 23 — Complete *Cluster 24 — Complete *Cluster 25 — Complete *Cluster 26 — Complete *Cluster 27 — Complete *Cluster 28 — Complete *Cluster 29 — Complete *Cluster 30 — Complete *Cluster 31 — Complete *Cluster 32 — Complete *Cluster 33 — Complete *Cluster 34 — Complete *Cluster 35 — Complete *Cluster 36 — Complete *Cluster 37 — Complete *Cluster 38 — In-progress (Next article: Irakasan War) *Cluster 39 *Cluster 40 *Cluster 41 *Cluster 42 *Cluster 43 *Cluster 44 *Cluster 45 *Cluster 46 *Cluster 47 *Cluster 48 *Cluster 49 *Cluster 50 *Cluster 51 *Cluster 52 *Cluster 53 *Cluster 54 Pages to be namespaced For direct access, visit this link. *Kyvarus 'Intuum *Kyt 'Jar Refos *Kypo Kegin *Kyo-Re ThermoOptic Gear *Kyle Stevens (Norman-123) *Kyle Stevens *Kyle Smith *Kyle Huett *Kyla 'Vadam *Kwas 'Pudmee *Kwano 'Jiden *Kvar 'Efostus *Kusovai Vadamee *Kurt Norok *Kurg *Kuo't *Kuilo'Huer Armour Assault System *Kudrow *Kuch Warfare Systems *Kuat Drive Yards *Ktar Ulum *Kryzikal *Kryss-216 *Kryl N'rasm *Krufureon *Kron-095 *Kristy-G300 *Kristy-A247 *Kristal (AI) *Kriger Scout *Kriger Rifleman *Kriger Laug *Kretaknus *Kre 'Vadam *Kraz *Krana 'Ralsamnee *Krakengate Skirmish *Kraig Carson *Kradek *Kovacs-A986 *Kouta Hirano *Kotov *Koslovics (Earth Rising) *Koslovic Party *Kor-D-yar *Kootenai Jackson *Konai's Lance *Konai *Kolar 'Refum *Kol 'Tomomee *Kokoro Tokunaga *Kok *Kojo Agu *Koi' Zamura *Kohl Confederation *Kobol *Knight Team *Klikx *Klein *Klaus-077 *Kit Murray *Kishi *Kirch *Kipokulus *Kiorik *Kiore *Kintyra Barethor *Kinoshi *Kingfisher Team *Kingdom of Autumn *King Far *King-class Destroyer *Kinase Inhibitor Library *Kina 'Fulsam *Kimberly Process *Kilo Tango Nine *Kilo 'Voram *Kilo 'Soramee *Kig 'Twassee *Kig-yar Federation *Kig-yar Crusher *Kig-yar (144-Patient Appelant) *Kig-yar-Covenant War *Kig-Yar in the Imperial Armed Forces *Kig-Yar Zealot *Kig-Yar War Clans *Kig-Yar Union Armed Forces *Kig-Yar Ultra *Kig-Yar Shocktrooper *Kig-Yar Ranger Harness Type I *Kig-Yar Raiders *Kig-Yar Point Defence Barrier *Kig-Yar Species *Kid's Fiction:Covenant Crusaders *Kiar 'Bardenee *Khotta 'Moramee *Khirah *Khaz'K *Khan Raxonai *Kha 'Rlda *Keyes-Class Destroyer *Kevin Trallona *Kevin Johnson *Kevin-G301 *Kevin-G084 *Kerth W. Wilmington *Kerry-D235 *Kepler Marine Corp *Kepler Army *Keonsay Guardians *Kelly Vega *Kelly Bergstrom *Kelly-087 (Flood12345) *Kelly-002 *Keith Jakobs *Keith-B299 *Keith-009 *Keiichi Ryukishi *Keflus *Ke'la 'Vadum *Kazuya Pierce Yamato *Kazuya Bando *Kayleigh-A005 *Kayle Elrich "Azrael" *Kayla-B261 *Kawika Son *Kaval *Kava Colony *Katze *Katus Jadeen *Katrina Woodbury *Katina Campos *Katie Muha *Katie Melange *Katie Allan *Katie-081 *Kathryn Centers *Katherine Wilson *Katherine Weston *Kate-B058 *Kate-352 *Kate-025 *Katau *Kash 'Narot *Karzen Devandee *Kartal 'Surimnee *Kartal-A219 *Karon Gaust *Karma *Karl Scott *Karl Mainzer *Karl B022 *Karl Avery *Kari *Kargtramos *Karen Elizabeth Wakes *Karan *Karak *Kapu *Kappa Halo Debacle *Kanye-D302 *Kano 'Vedussa *Kaneda Tetsuo *Kamaria University *Kali Britten *Kale Sparks *Kalasnikov Arms and Armor *Kalaku *Kala Colony *Kajelat`Neena *Kaitonian *Kais B-048 *Kais *Kai Hu *Kai-G037 *Kai-A019 *Kahulara 'Yasumai (Losing Hope) *Kaesoron-115 *Kade Harvey *Kadangare Mining Exoskeleton *Kadangare *Ka Varkanee *KYU Orthodox Sentry *KYU Inquisitor *KYU Infinity *KNIGHT Team *KAAD-Cyclopamine *KA-BRU Combat Knife *K71 Assault Transport *K660 MGL *K.A. Elseworth *K-B312 *K'Tin'Ga War *K'Tin'Ga *Jusva Galou *Justin Lee *Justin Helferr *Justin DeLucus *Justified Unorthodox Special Therapeutics—Chemical Augmenters for Unconventional Special Elements *Justified Archon *Justice-class Super Titan *Justice-class Assault Carrier *Just Awesome Like That (Achievement) *Junior Operator *Junior Lieutenant *Jungles of Dosiac *Jun-A266 (U7) *Jun-A266_(L3GION) *Jun's Revenge *Jumping in the wrong place (Achievement) *Jumenga *Julius Redburn *Juliet Varusisguard *Julia Griffin *Jukaness *Juggernaut Form (Reborn arc) *Juggernaut-class Heavy Attack Cruiser CMS *Jugan Nautrix *Juel Talma *Judecca *Judas Rimmer *Jubara Breh Sraja *Juan Nuncio *Juan José Rodriguez *Ju'Rin *Jrae 'Sekatics *Joyeuse (XeNoS) *Jovian Moon Stations *José-124 *Josue Erickson *Joshua Merrel *Joshua McIntosh *Joshua Callihan *Joshua Anderson *Joshua-G151 *Josh-007 *Josh(Timeverse) *Joseph Williams *Joseph Stalls *Joseph Nixon *Joseph Moore *Joseph Huber *Joseph Herman *Joseph Henderson *Joseph Allerberger *Joseph-D432 *Joseph-B213 *Joseph-110 *Josef-G177 *Jose Garza *Jordan Ross Hammer *Jordan Beckett *Jora 'mantakree *Jora 'Mantak *Jones Kodwell *Jonathan Ward *Jonathan Tobias *Jonathan Robichard *Jonathan Jovi *Jonathan Hale *Jonathan De La Rosa *Jonathan Davidson *Jonathan Byrne *Jonathan Armstrong *Jonathan Anderson *Jon Harper *Jon Chin *Jolaosk *Joitiana *Joint Task Force Anaconda *Joint Task Force 241 *Joint Task Force 11 *Joint Special Operations Task Force 452, Unconventional Warfare Group (Airborne) *Joint Special Operations Task Force 452 *Joint Signals Battalion *Joint Operations Group *Joint Force Command *Johnston-class Guided Missile Destroyer *Johnny Burns *Johnathan Millar *Johnathan Davis *John Smith *John Sark *John Pryor *John Matisse *John Lavion *John Killo *John J. Bergstrom III *John Hondale *John Harrison *John Harkness *John Grayson *John Fazio *John Everly *John Demarco *John Chord *John Bergstrom I *John Anthony Hill *John 117 in Campaign *John-117 Ambrose *John-117 (alternate universe) *Johannes Merkel *Joey Benson *Joey *Joesph-015 *Joeseph Mulligan *Joel (A261) *Joe Treymen *Joe O'Brien *Joe Cowell *Jo Greenwood *Jiro Hideyori *Jiralhanian Pummeler C *Jiralhanian Pounder class Battleship *Jiralhanian M2569 AW *Jiralhanian Imperial Guard *Jiralhanian Imperial Battle Cruiser *Jiralhanian Imperial Assault Rifle *Jiralhanian Impactor *Jiralhanian Empire *Jiralhanian Armada *Jiralhanae Weaponry *Jiralhanae Uprising *Jiralhanae Superior *Jiralhanae Punishment *Jiralhanae Powered Armour *Jiralhanae Jump Pack Superior *Jiralhanae Imperial Councilor *Jiralhanae Honor Chieftain *Jiralhanae Federation *Jiralhanae Empire *Jiralhanae Emperor *Jiralhanae Dissidents *Jiralhanae Democratic Union *Jiralhanae Culture *Jiralhanae Commando *Jiralhanae Barbarian Guard *Jiralhanae Barbarian *Jiralhanae (The parkster) *Jiralhanae (Mythic) *Jiralhanae (Legacy) *Jiralhanae (Great War faction) *Jiralhanae (Elysium Timeline) *Jiralhanae-Sangheili War *Jin Li *Jimmy Tylom *Jimmy Sanchez *Jim Logan *Jim-048 *Jill Desmond *Jilan al-Cygni *Jibib *Jewk *Jetru 'Refumee *Jethro-B202 *Jessica Danvers *Jessica-E013 *Jeska 'Lirumee *Jes 'Lodam *Jerry Howard *Jerry Hills *Jerrel Wong *Jerome Vera *Jerome Brown *Jerka 'Fulsam *Jericho Frigate *Jeremy Durand *Jeremy-E037 *Jeremie O'Mitchell *Jeremiah "Jerry" Theis (SPARTAN-IV) *Jeremiah-A053's Journal *Jerald Mulkey Ander *Jenő Winston *Jente 'Trohim *Jennings & Rall *Jennifer Wolf *Jennifer Wayne *Jennifer Elizabeth Laine *Jennifer Clarke *Jennifer Burke *Jemon Ryoké *Jeffrey Grahamson *Jeffrey Gantil *Jeffery H. Garza *Jeff Wayne *Jeff-B345 *Jeanne (AI) *Jean Français Simon *Jay-212 (Phantomsmedia) *Jax prime *Jasper *Jason Wolfe *Jason Vought *Jason Truman *Jason Thire *Jason L. Davis *Jason McCoy *Jason Halsey *Jason Glor *Jason Freeman *Jason Clay *Jason Bowers *Jason Blackstone *Jason-J001 (Luke 12346) *Jason-B228 *Jason-114 *Jason-113 *Jason-097 *Jasmine Hawkins *Jarrod St. Onge *Jarred P.T. Roseland *Jarred Altman *Jarok *Jargo 'sansedum *Jarga Jastenon VIII *Jared 132 *Jara 'kilo *Jara 'Karum *Janus (AI) *Janson's Squad *Janice-G198 *Janelia Blue *Jane Gondo *Jane Bester *Jane-G314 *Jane-A223 *Jane-28M *Jane-114 *Jamie Greene *Jamie-057 *James Yohan *James Watson *James Warren *James Walker *James Spellman *James Randall *James Perez *James Morris *James Morales *James Mitchell Parker *James Miles *James Marley *James Luzzon *James Long *James Kaestner *James Hines *James Hein Ackerson *James Harper *James Halsey *James Hafson *James Gerard *James Fox *James Cohen *James Campbell *James Arnold *James Andrews *James Ackerson (RelentlessRecusant) *James-107 *James-088 *Jalcronia *Jake Goff *Jake "MagDog" Johnson *Jake-G239 *Jake-D1828 *Jake-094 *Jak Brown *Jak *Jairo Moon (PWU) *Jade David *Jadar Coffee *Jacob Walter *Jacob Travers *Jacob Taylor *Jacob Stavros *Jacob Solis *Jacob Lur *Jacob Keyes-class Supercruiser *Jacob John Halsey *Jacob Cruise *Jacob Burkett *Jacob-G142 *Jacob-G128 *Jacob-055 *Jackson Hayne *Jackson Fate *Jackson-D2012 *Jackie-A *Jackal Clan Alliance *Jackal Captain *Jackal (Character) *Jack and Wesley *Jack Taylor *Jack Stone *Jack Stall *Jack Smith *Jack Shepherd *Jack Roberts *Jack Cortes *Jack Coles *Jack Barnes *Jack Avory *Jack-B157 *Jack-A260 *Jack-099 *Jace-B278 *Jace-135 *JZL184 *JUST CAUSE *JOLT Mark III *JOLT Mark II *JOLT Mark I *JM-609 *JESTER-II *JE-12 *JA Apocalypse *JAVELIN Program *JAVELIN Combat Suit *JAVELIN-0207 *J. Simion *J.P. Lee *J-1 Aerial Combat Fighter/Bomber *J'dar Warrior Créche *IΣ9 Improvised Intel Devised *Izzy Martin *Iztr 'Medulee *Ivory Tower Building *Ivmo 'Potoromee *Ivea 'Quiton *Ivan-019 *Iuguolo *Itzal Benvora *It Begins *It's Over... (Achievement) *IsoDidact_(Mythic) *Iso'Vadun *Isna 'Wattinr *Islamic Warriors *Isla 'Nayulee *Isia 'Refum *Ishtar Zanamme *Isemann Conspiracy *Isabella Court *Isabel-D349 *Isaac Staunton *Isaac Long *Isaac Kliener *Isaac Drake *Isaac-G204 *Isaac-B312 *Isaac-A043 *Irv Cogdill *Iron Squad *Iron Rhino *Iron Map Pack *Iron Fist (Achievement) *Iron *Iriens *Irien Commando Armor *Irien Battle Cruiser *Irenic Convoyer *Ireland Orbital Elevator *Ireland Institute of Technology and Research }} Cleaned up * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *' ' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *' ' * * * * Deleted red-links and redirects * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }}